For Him
by LeidyMay
Summary: In which a certain pineapple haired illusionist receives an unknown gift from an anonymous person. Birthday fic for our beloved Mukuro Rokudo. Oneshot. Rated K for minor swearing.


**FOR HIM**

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not Amano Akira-sensei. That's all :D

 **Warning:** BL, yaoi, shounen-ai… whatever you call it. But it's fluffy :D

 **A/N:** there are more bunch of KHR fics that I've written many months befor but this is my first fic to be uploaded here in so.. uhmm… yeah… Time froze in manga so… you decide how old he is :D

It is June 2nd, a seemingly normal day for a certain indigo-haired illusionist (and one week before the fated day). After being finally out of the Vendicare prison, Mukuro realizes that being out isn't as exciting as he thinks it will be. Truth to say, he has nothing to do.

And he was bored.

Glancing at his illusionary watch, Mukuro sighs for the umpteenth time for the day. He checks his schedule, which is made mentally. It's now the time for a certain prefect to 'pay him a visit'. That's why he ushered everyone in the Kokouyo gang out; Ken and Chikusa to buy some convenience store food (again), and M.M to buy some things for Fran, since being a child means having more needs that people their age (although the female refused at first, but the moment Mukuro flashed one of his nonchalant, she easily complied) Thus, having himself some alone time with the Cloud guardian.

 _'_ _Any minute now…'_ he thinks, the usual smirk on his face slowly fading as he grows more and more irritated with every second passing by.

*RUSTLE*

He immediately stands, knowing another presence in his territory. "About time Kyoya-kun. Kufufufu…" he laughs with a smug look on his face. Sadly enough, he receives no reply from the intruder. So he waits.

And waits.

And waits.

.

.

.

"Meow~"

A stray cat comes into his view, sneakily making its way to the abandoned ball of yarn. Much to his disappointment, Mukuro sighs and makes his way towards Namimori middle school. If the prefect doesn't come over to his hideout, then he'll go to the other's hideout instead.

"HIEEEE! M-Mukuro!"

The Vongola Don exclaims in a girly-ish manner upon seeing the illusionist enter the vicinity of the building. To his surprise, Mukuro notices that the students of Namimori are rowdier than usual, so he assumes that the prefect is not there in the moment.

"Oi, Mukuro! Haha," Takeshi greets with his usual smile, while Gokudera gives him a scowl.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun," he says, leaning down so he's face to face with the brunette, who replied with a muffled shriek. The illusionist can hear a certain octopus-head shouting something like "Don't you dare touch Jyuudaime!" and "Maa… Maa.. Gokudera-kun, he just wants to talk" in the background, but he ignores it.

"Do you happen to see Kyoya-kun around? Hmm~?"

"Eh? Hibari-san?" he looks around, but no raven-haired prefect can be found. "The last time I saw him was this morning,"

"Is that so? Well, when you see him, tell him that I miss him _'biting me to death'_ "

With this, Tsuna gulps as he watches the retreating figure of the chuckling illusionist. His Hyper Intuition says that trouble will come sooner or later.

Mukuro is getting agitated.

Three days have passed already, but no Skylark came.

In addition to that, Fran is wailing about seeing Shinigami in his dreams, but the truth is that he already misses his grandmother back in France. Ken is trying his best to stop the kid from crying, but fails. Chikusa is just in the corner since he doesn't handle kids that well. M.M. is trying her best to comfort the kid. In other words, it was noisy. And it's making the pineapple-haired illusionist irritated than ever.

"Oi, be sure to stop that kid from wailing too much! I'm heading out for a while,"

It is clear that Mukuro is really out of his character right now. No side comments, no annoying smirks and oh, no irritating 'Kufufufu'. The three teens watch as he leaves the hideout, while the teal-haired student of his stopped crying momentarily, wondering why his teacher is acting that way.

Mukuro finds himself standing in front of the Sasagawa residence, and facing the loudest Vongola guardian he had ever known. "YOU'RE HERE TO THE EXTREME! COME INSIDE, CHROME WILL BE VERY EXCITED TO SEE YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

The blue-haired Italian doesn't really understand why the sun guardian adds the phrase 'to the extreme' to every sentence he says.

His heterochromatic eyes scanned the house and it lands to an eye of violet ones. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome greets and goes over to the blue-haired teen, her eyes filled with excitement. It's nice to see the girl this way; she looks much healthier than when they last met.

Two of them talk about random things like as if they were siblings. The male Mist doesn't mind it, though. The chat makes him feel lighter.

"So? How about school?"

"School was fun! Boss's classmates were very nice, but sometimes they're mean towards the boss. Yamamoto-san also taught me how to pitch and told me I could call him by his name already. The storm guardian was also fun to talk to especially when he praises the Boss"

Chrome is smiling while she says this. Her male counterpart have never seen her like this before, so lively, so alive. Mukuro also takes a mental not the Chrome is already having more confidence while she resides in the Sasagawa residence. Maybe Ryohei'

"And how about Kyoya-kun?"

The female looks at him blankly first, then she smiles sheepishly. "The Cloud man asked me if I like chocolates, so I replied yes and said you like it as well. He's also very diligent in his task as the head of the disciplinary committee. But few days ago, there was a rumor going around the school that he is slowly taking over the rooms one by one. They said the Cloud man took over the Home Economics room,"

"Home Economics?"

"Yes. Oh before I forget, I learned to bake some chocolate chip cookies and made a whole bunch earlier, would you like to try it?" she says, getting up already even before the male gives his answer.

Mukuro should be excited to taste the chocolate chip cookies made by his most favorite girl in the world, but he ponders why of all rooms, Hibari Kyoya chose Home Economics room as his new den.

The next day, Mukuro sees a certain fluff of yellow flying around the vicinity of Namimori middle. The bird gladly perches on the illusionist's outstretched hand, much to his surprise. Hibird looks at him, as if looking right through his soul. Onyx eyes stares into duo-colored ones, and Mukuro finds himself shivering because of the bird's gaze.

"Mukuro! Mukuro!"

The addressed male is surprised when the bird tweets his name. "Kufufufu~ you're a smart little one, aren't you?" he chuckles, then realizes that he hasn't done his signature laugh for some time now.

"Now Hi-chan, where's your master?" he asks, expecting that the small animal's going to fly over where his little skylark is. But to his disappointment, the bird flies over the gate of Nami middle, tweeting "Hibari! Hibari!" as he flaps his little wings.

With a sigh, the illusionist goes back to Kokuyo Land, not noticing the roll of something blue Hibird held in his tiny toes.

"Happy Birthday, Mukuro-san~!"

Mukuro stirs in his sleep as he heard numerous voices that dare to disturb him in his peaceful slumber (If you can consider grumbling, moaning, and muttering murderous chants in his sleep peaceful).

"What?" he interrogates, his voice dark and the dark circles under his eyes are present, contradicting his pale skin). He tries his best to crack his eyes open, but his efforts are proved futile when his heterochromatic orbs refuse to obey their owner's wishes. "Mukuro-sama… Ano… Happy birthday," he hears the sweet and soft voice of his former female counterpart.

He smiles, happy for his dearest female's presence his dry lips stretches as he does so. So it's his birthday, huh?

"Thank you, Chrome-chan," he thanks in a gruff voice, expressing his gratitude, then turns to look at the other members of Kokuyo gang, "Thanks to you too"

It is silly to think that his followers remember his birthday when he himself can't. The last time he celebrated his birthday was about ten years ago. "Hey master, look you have a package. Don't think it's from us since we won't waste time buying that… Thing," a kid's voice states in a monotonous manner, making the indigo-haired illusionist open his eyes.

Fran hands him the glossy box. It is colored pure white, about five inches in height and six inches in length and width. There is also an indigo-colored lace that adorned the plain-looking box. He also notices the huge bow that looked like it took time and effort just to make that cute bow. But, he doesn't notice the piece of indigo-colored paper neatly tucked underneath the bow.

If he knows who has sent it, Mukuro will sure be overjoyed. He has never received any presents for many, many years now. The problem is, he doesn't know what is inside, or where it came from. For further inspection, he removes his black leather gloves and takes hold of the package.

He seems surprised as his bare hands touched the box. It is cold, and some dewdrops of condensed water start to form around its smooth surface, lessening the friction.

Then, he smells it. It is a smell all too familiar to him. Excitedly, like a child, he opens the lid, plastering a huge smile on his face. The earns different reactions from his followers: Chikusa just cocks his head to the side, M.M. and Fran tries to take a peek of its content, Chrome sits silently with shocked expression on her face since she has never seen her master make such delightful expression, and Ken sniffed the air as a sweet smell engulfed the atmosphere.

 _'_ _I KNEW IT! CHOCOLATE CAKE!'_

The illusion master wants to exclaim like a certain tuna fish, but him being him just eyed the sweet treat, but the happiness in his eyes cannot be hidden. "Kufufufu~ Someone even cared enough to send me a birthday cake," he muses, eyeing the chocolate cake.

It is round in shape, about five inches in diameter, glazed with luscious chocolate and oh, are those pineapple-shaped chocolate bits decorated on top of the round treat? Yes, it is! His eyebrow twitches a bit, but he has to admit, it is cute. Still, Mukuro can't help but to think about the possible persons who dare to send him a birthday treat.

It is certainly not Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends since they don't know when his birthday is (He likes to keep it a secret, but his gang somehow guessed when it is after being with him for a long time.

It is certainly not his favorite skylark-kun, since why in the hell would that bloodlust carnivore send him a gift?

It is also not from the Vindice, Mukuro has to stab himself with his poisonous trident for thinking such thought.

And lastly, it is not from his followers because, as the kid illusionist said, they won't bother buy him a cake.

"Chrome-chan?" he asks, turning to the girl who has an innocent look on her face.

"I haven't learned baking cakes yet. I told you, the Cloud man took over the H.E. room once the lesson is about baking cakes. No one dared to attend that subject anymore,"

His eyes narrow, thinking deeply.

"Mukuro, look, there's something stuck under the bow," Chikusa says, picking up the neglected box lid and pulls something underneath the ribbon.

 _"_ _Bet you haven't eaten a real birthday cake after your release. Eat it, pineapple."_

Said the paper-slash-letter-slash-note in elegant penmanship. Once again, Mukuro twitches at the name, but looking closer, he notices the erase mark of a pencil just beside the word 'pineapple.' He smirks

'Herbivore'

It is the best gift he has ever received in his teenage life.

OMAKE:

"MUKURO-SAN, LET'S JUST EAT THE CAKE ALREADY!" Ken whines, trying to take a bite from the chocolate cake. He is currently being restricted by a certain Kakipi.

"Master, have you forgotten that cakes are supposed to be eaten and not to be stared at? Besides, the chocolates are already melting, it's summer and the air is humid," Fran points out, but is ignored as his teacher just stares lovingly at the cake.

Meanwhile, M.M. is being overly jealous of whoever sent the freaking chocolate cake (with pineapple jam as filling, only the birthday boy has the privilege to taste it), and is muttering some murder curses quietly.

 _'_ _Mukuro-sama sure is happy,'_ sweet Chrome could only smile.

 _Meanwhile in a certain reception room at Nami chuu_

Hibari feels a shiver run down his spine. It is odd since the windows are shut and it is already summer. "Damn pineapple herbivore…" he mutters under his breath, massaging his temples with bandaged fingers.

A/N: I assumed it's summer in Japan right now… Am I right? 'Cause it's rainy season in our country right now… I hope you enjoyed, and I sincerely apologize for the grammar mistakes and redundancy and inconsistency of verb phases. Not really new to writing but not professional either so... Sorry. I hope I made your day :D

PS: Criticisms are accepted, if that will make me realize my mistakes and make me a better writer


End file.
